The term “modular furniture” most often refers to premade furniture units that can be combined in different ways to furnish a space whether it be a home, office, or other environment. Thus, a bed may have differing frame, headboard, and base board options that all are compatible with one another to create a particular look and feel. Further, these modular units can be easy to install and can often be less expensive than their stock or non-customizable counterparts. Currently, many modular furniture systems manifest themselves in the way of kitchen, bedroom, and office furniture. However, there is a need to expand this modular principle to other mediums and applications.
Bars or taverns have long been a popular hang-out for people seeking to watch sporting events with friends or simply relax in the company of others. Most social functions, whether it be a wedding, office party or the like, typically have a bar area set up for the patrons. Typically, wet or dry bars present in a bar or tavern will be constructed of heavy, solid wood with a counter top resting thereon. There may be dedicated places for resting one's arms, legs, drinks and other food items on the bar surface. The bar may have a serving area and a preparation area so as not to contaminate the serving area with spilled liquids and various other sticky or undesired substances. Bars can also accommodate a number of patrons simultaneously as there is plentiful counter space. In addition to providing a serving area and occupying little space, bars can also serve to enhance the surrounding environment by lending to the aesthetics of a space. However, done incorrectly such a set up may look cheap and out of place.
Duplication of a solid wood appearance and features of a commercial bar can be prohibitively expensive, and not to mention impractical to transport. These pitfalls may motivate others to create cheap imitations comprising wood veneers which are unstable and unable to withstand the rigors of shipping and ordinary usage such as having many individuals leaning on the structure. Further, these “reproductions” do not have the look and feel of a permanent structure. There are often gaps and seams visible which detract from the overall experience and aesthetic appeal of the environment.
Thus, there is a need to create a readily portable and modular bar unit that creates the appearance of being a permanent structure. The bar unit should be capable of being arranged into virtually any required space and provide the storage and working area required of a typical bar. The present invention and its embodiments meets and exceeds these objectives.